QUEDATE CONMIGO
by DANYSPARROW
Summary: Jean sabía que lo que le pedía era algo casi imposible para ella . Ella mientras tanto decidió alejarlo, suponiendo que era lo mejor para él. Jean x Mikasa.


**Bueno eh aquí algo que parecía un One-shot. Se alargó mucho, serán unos dos o tres episodios.**

**Es un Jean x Mikasa, me parece ver algo por ahí, mas imposible que posible xD, para ser sinceros. Pero es el personaje favorito de Hajime Isayama, tal vez lo deje con su amor platónico.**

**Antes que nada, me disculpo de los errores que pueda encontrase en el escrito.**

**Espero y les guste y no sean tan malos conmigo.**

**Desclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin Le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**Yo soy muy pobre y con poca imaginación.**

**Alerta de Spoiler: Debes de tener conocimiento de los sucesos de los últimos 10 episodios del maga.**

**(En realidad no habla de los sucesos actuales del manga, pero si menciona lo más importante xD)**

__**Advertidos estan.**

_¨Pensamientos¨_

_**¨Recuerdos¨**_

¨Dialogo y escritura normal¨

**QUEDATE CONMIGO**

Jean Kirschtein se encontraba sentado a la orilla del gran muro Sina. En una o dos ocasiones había bajado su vista para ver lo que podría ser una caída mortal, cosa que en ese momento parecía ser algo de poca importancia en. En esos momentos se sentía tan lejos de sus sueños.

Despacio, Jean estiro su mano hacia la nada, tratando de tocar el aire, recordando cómo era sentir la tersa y suave piel de quien le había robado el corazón la primera vez que la vio.

_**¨Yo nunca había visto a alguien como tu… tu cabello es hermoso¨**_

_**¨Gracias¨**_

Comenzó a reír con ganas al recordar lo patético que fue su manera de presentarse y hablarle. Después recordó un verdadero odio a Eren, porque en esos momentos fue el completo patán que hizo desaparecer el perfecto y largo cabello negro de Mikasa.

-Eres tan boba Mikasa.

¿Por qué era tan hermosa? ¿Por qué con una simple mirada parecía cambiar el mundo? Esos ojos grises eran su perdición. Profundos tan intensos. No podía estar a su lado y no sentirla. ¿Por qué era tan inalcanzable?

Habían transcurrido cinco años desde que se había entrado a la academia y cinco años de conocer a sus mejores amigos y ahora su familia y cinco desde que la conoció. En esos años que paso con sus compañeros entrenando y peleando codo a codo contra los titanes, muchas relaciones se forjaron y otras más se estrecharon. Jean por su parte había logrado acercarse a Mikasa y lograr ser considerado su amigo a pesar de ser el infinito rival de Eren Jaeger.

Solo eran unos adolescentes tratando de vivir en un mundo cruel bizarro, donde todos sus seres queridos podrían morir en cualquier momento. Eso en definitiva había unido a todos sus amigos, por eso fue tantoel dolor que provocó la traición de Annie, Reiner y Berth. Esos traidores. En cierta medida eso los unio a los restantes mucho más.

**_¨Por eso ahora todos somos_ familia-** recordó las palabras que Eren le dijo una vez. despues de una de sus tantas peleas. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero Eren era uno de sus mejores amigos y el poseedor de lo que él más anhelaba. El corazón de Mikasa.

Eren

Ese idiota y su obsesión con matar titanes. No sabía si agradecerle o golpearlo hasta el cansancio por poca consideración con Mikasa. Total todo comenzo con su ayuda inconsciente. Cerro los ojos con dolor disfrutando el sabor de sake. Algunos eran tan afortunados y otros no, se decia perdido en sus recuerdos.

_¿Habrá escuchado lo que le dije?-se preguntaba Jean, mientras una sonora carcajada salía de sus labios.- ¨Claro que no¨- se contestó al instante.¨_ de nuevo esos sentimientos de ira contra sí mismo lo azotaron. ¿Por qué siempre caía tan bajo? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse con ella?

-¡Eres un estúpido!- grito al aire con voz ahogada mientras tiraba la botella de sake que estuvo bebiendo. El sonido del vidrio haciéndose trizas lleno el silencio del lugar.

-¡Hey!- a unos cuantos pasos de él se encontró con la cara de un soldado, la cual no pudo reconocer por lo poco que conocía acerca del chico con corte de tazón, ¨ _¿es el que dice algo sobre cambiar el sistema?¨._No le dio importancia, total no estaba seguro si era humano o titán, en su estado era todo muy confuso- soldado, te recuerdo que estas en servicio… ¿estas ebrio?

Jean ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, en su lugar señaló unas cuantas botellas de sake vacías tras su espalda y otras dos llenas a su derecha. El joven comenzó a reír con frenesí al notar como su compañero comenzaba su sermón de cómo ser un buen soldado y que si quería acabar con la corrupción de los muros tendría que empezar con soldados sin vocación como él. En cierta manera le recordaba a Reiner.

_-¨Reiner… ese traidor hijo de puta¨_- Paro su risa de golpe, otro motivo que merecía un trago.

-¡Detente!- exclamo el otro chico, mientras Jean lo ignoraba – puedes caerte y morir estúpido- Jean hizo una mueca, parecido a una sonrisa. Sin esperar más tiempo el castaño se colocó de pie, tambaleándose en el proceso.

No podía morir de la manera más estúpida posible dentro de esos muros. Demonios! él había pertenecido a la gran legión de reconocimiento, no podía morir de esa manera, sería deshonroso para sus compañeros caídos en batalla. Trato de acercarse al joven de cabello negro, pero se sentía como gelatina.

-Ten cuidado idiota- dijo el soldado ayudando al Joven a mantener el equilibrio y alejarlo de la orilla.

-Ya cálmate, tampoco soy tan tonto… ¿Podrías bajarme de aquí?- Jean pregunto a quién lo ayudaba- creo que estoy muy ebrio.

-No me digas- gruño el joven soldado con sarcasmo- ¿puedes sostenerte? Jean solo asintió y se sujetó al soldado con sus brazos pesados a su espalda.

El descenso no marchaba nada bien desde la perspectiva de Jean. El ajetreo de ir cuesta abajo por la pared y el sonido del equipo tridimensional no ayudaban en nada a su estado de ebriedad _¨mala idea¨_, se dijo en su mente y se cuestionó si lo que le habían roto no era corazón sino su cerebro.

-Faltan unos veinte metros- escucho que le decían- aguanta.

Antes de poder continuar lo que restaba del trayecto. Una ventisca azoto a ambos jóvenes tomándolos desprevenidos. Todo fue demasiado lento para los dos soldados que colgaban del muro Sina. La intensidad del viento logro desubicar a los dos soldados que rápido perdieron el equilibrio haciendo que Jean que se encontraba sin ningún arnés o algo que lo mantuviera seguro al equipo tridimensional comenzara a caer al suelo con una caída de veinte metros.

Sentía como su cabeza cortaba el viento y como todo se aproximaba a gran velocidad ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué había decidido creer en las demás personas? Aun peor ¿Por qué confiaron en él?

_**Jean, tus órdenes nos mantuvieron con vida.**_

_¡Mentira!_

Él no era nadie, no era Eren y no era Armin, muchos menos era como el Corporal Rivaille Ellos si habían salvado a muchos compañeros, habían matado titanes. El solo actuó como un cobarde y solo logro salvar unos cuantos. No pudo salvar ni a su mejor amigo.

_**Nos reclutaran en el escuadrón de la policía militar y viviremos en ciudad central… ¿cierto jean?**_

El rostro sonriente de marco atravesó sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si al fin se haría justicia por dejar a Marco atrás en la batalla y nunca averiguar cómo había muerto. Se preguntó si era el quien lo esperaría en el otro lado.

Cerro viendo con detalle el cuerpo desnudo de Mikasa, justo a su lado mirándolo, sonriéndole solo a él y a nadie más. Estaba dispuesto a morir con ese recuerdo, cuando era tan inmensamente feliz solo por ella y para ella. Era hermoso.

_Perfecto_

Un sonido de maniobras con el equipo tridimensional y un agudo dolor en su pierna izquierda fue lo siguiente. Sintió un frio metal incrustado en su pantorrilla del lado izquierdo. Después que el gancho atravesó sus músculos, ligamentos y huesos, Jean y nulos reflejos no pudieron que se impactara con el muro y el metal en su pierna cediera rasgándole la piel. El sonido del cuerpo de Jean se escuchó en la silenciosa noche llamando la atención de los soldados en guardia y la gente que vagaba por ahí.

Trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no respondía. Lo único que consiguió fue a arrastrarse y recargarse casi sin fuerza en la pared del muro Un líquido rojo y caliente bajaba por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza manchando sus ropas de soldado. Bajo su mirada a su pierna izquierda, noto su pantalón lleno de sangre y una zona con más densidad. Tenía un agujero en su pierna.

Jean quedo inmóvil tratando de localizar al soldado que le había salvado la vida, a lo lejos lo visualizo corriendo y gritando por ayuda. Trato de mantener la calma, aun notando que su situación no era la mejor.

_Duele_

El semblante de Jean tenía una expresión dolorosa. En cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Jean-Una voz se escuchó entre las penumbras.

Jean alzo la vista con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El rostro prefecto de Mikasa iluminado por la tenue luz de un faro cercano se ilumino a medida que se acercaba a Jean.

-¿Mi-mikasa?-hablo sin fuerza.

-Jean- sus grises iris reflejaban más frialdad que nunca, llegando a petrificarlo. Continúo su camino a donde él estaba postrado. Flexiono sus rodillas quedando a casi a la misma altura que la del joven soldado. Su expresión siempre fría y calmada, tan de ella capto su atención.

-Jean… debemos dejarlo. Ya no quiero…yo… ya no quiero que te lastimes.

La voz de Armin aproximándose con gran velocidad hacia él hizo que desviara sus ojos de Mikasa. El muchacho se acercó junto con Christa y Ymir para brindarle los primeros auxilios y parar la hemorragia que tenía en su pierna (que en esos momentos ya figuraba un charco de sangre). Armin trataba de que no se durmiera y Ymir ayudaba a Christa en lo que pudiese.

-Aguanta amigo… resiste- el rubio hacia lo que podía para que Jean no se desmayara.

Entre las sombras Mikasa se alejaba del lugar mientras Jean la miraba irse, lejos de él. Las voces de Ymir, Christa y Armin se hicieron más lejanas, su cuerpo comenzó a pesar una tonelada y sus ojos estaban cansados. Ya no podía.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Quédate conmigo… Mikasa._

Después Jean quedo inconsciente mientras Armin gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón y Christa lloraba.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**-Quédate conmigo-**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman sintió como el aliento de jean le susurraba al oído.**_

_**Ella solo negó con la cabeza, sin hablar.**_

_**-¿Tienes que ir a alguna misión especial?**_

_**De nuevo negó con la cabeza.**_

_**Jean se sintió frustrado, siempre era de esa manera después de tener relaciones, ella simplemente se encerraba en su mundo y se mostraba indiferente, pero con el tiempo aprendió a derrumbar un poco esa barrera que Mikasa construia - eres una manipuladora… ¿lo sabias?**_

_**Una vez más Mikasa negó con la cabeza, pero en esa ocasión tenía una sonrisa que solo él conocía. Su sonrisa traviesa. **_

_**-Me siento usado y sucio.**_

_**-No parece molestarte. Es el sueño de cualquier hombre y tú lo vives- Mikasa por fin decidía a dejar su ley del hielo.**_

_**-Mmm… tienes razón. Decía jean con una sonrisa de satisfacción. **_

_**Jean que mantenía a la chica abrazada por la espalda comenzó a reír, le encantaba provocarla. Esto provoco que Mikasa sintiera cosquillas en su nuca y comenzara a reír. Jean siempre escuchaba eso como un milagro de la naturaleza.**_

_**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- hablo la chica al fin con coz calmada.**_

_**-Nada… solo recordé cuando Eren y yo peleamos y-y… ¡jajaja!-el chico no pudo continuar.**_

_**-Eren y tu pelean todo el tiempo… ya no es gracioso.**_

_**-Esta es memorable, créeme.**_

_**-Sus peleas siempre son memorables también- Mikasa giro su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con Jean.**_

_**-Fue la vez que inculpaste a Sasha con un gran gas… jajaja… fue simplemente…jajaja… una broma épica- finalizo Jean con la cara roja de tanto de reír. Mikasa sonrio de lado. Claro que lo recordaba. Sasha le seguía pidiendo de su cena recordándole ese pequeño incidente. **_

_**-Han pasado cinco años Jean-**_

_**-sigue siendo cómico-**_

_**Las palabras de ambos chicos cesaron, jean dirigio su mano al rostro de Mikasa, donde empezó a dar caricias suaves a la mejilla de la chica.**_

_**La joven que estaba perdida en el suave tacto de Jean, perdida en sus deseos pero subitamente despertó de su ensoñación. Miro a la ventana de la habitación y noto algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la cortina, supo que ya pasaba más de media mañana. Jean noto las intenciones de la chica al mover su mano con gentileza. Siempre era así.**_

_**-Quédate conmigo Mikasa- había empleado el tono de voz menos patético, a su parecer para pedirle de nuevo que se mantuviera con él.**_

_**-No puedo- fue la sentencia final antes de levantarse de la cama y vestirse. No quería reconocerlo, pero la culpa que sentía por dejar a jean, era más de la que deseaba aceptar. Ya no quería esa confusión o esa carga, simplemente iba más allá de sus comprensiones y Jean, Jean era un tonto que se dejaba pisotear por ella y Mikasa ya no quería eso. El merecía alguien mejor, tal vez Sasha o alguna chica de ciudad central, pero no a ella y todos sus monstruos.**_

_**Dedico una última mirada al chico que aún seguía en su cama y suspiro. Era mejor hacerlo rápido.**_

_**-Jean- Mikasa lo en la orilla de la cama.**_

_**-¿mmha?-fue lo único que contesto.**_

_**-Jean- no pudo controlar su tono de voz, pero era más difícil hacerlo que solo pensarlo. Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de continuar con sus palabras. Era muy difícil tratar de buscar palabras adecuadas, sabía que lo lastimaría, pero ¿no sería peor si continuaban? **_

_**Volvió a su manera de ser, fría y sin sentimientos, todo innecesario para su única meta en mente y Jean desgraciadamente la desviaba del plan original.**_

_**Mientras tanto Jean notaba que algo raro pasaba en Mikasa y más aún cuando de nuevo su fisionomía se volvió neutra. Algo ocurría, iba a preguntárselo pero sus penetrantes ojos lo pararon en seco.**_

_**Jean… debemos dejarlo-hizo una pequeña pausa para que su voz no se quebrara- ya no quiero…yo… ya no quiero que te lastimes- No pudo mantener lo último callado, no lo deseaba en serio. Por eso lo dijo.**_

_**Dolía, pero él tenía la culpa. No se ganó el corazón de la chica, nunca lo hizo. Sonrió de manera triste y trato de no aparentar que todo dentro de él se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo.**_

_**-Está bien… si es lo que quieres.**_

_**Y entonces el orgullo Ackerman se sintió herido. No se dijo nada más, Mikasa salio casi corriendo del lugar sin lograr escuchar las últimas palabras de Jean Kirschtein.**_

_**-Quédate conmigo Mikasa.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

-Pss… Mikasa.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos de golpe. Noto que los ojos café claro de Sasha la miraban con diversión. La chica castaña que en esos momentos se encontraba de canclillas y con sus codos apoyados en el colchón de Mikasa con sus manos lado a lado de su cara. Sasha reprimió la risa por la cara de molestia de la otra chica.

-Mikasa, parecías tener uno de esos sueños húmedos- dijo Sasha muy feliz.- te veias tan adorable.-agrego en tono relajado. Mikasa lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas a Sasha. Esta la ignoro y se dirigió a la salida del dormitorio que compartía con la morena. Antes de irse anuncio que Eren la estaba esperando para hacer la próxima guardia.

Furiosa consigo misma por la traición de su subconsciente se levantó de su cama, comenzando a colocarse el equipo tridimensional.

¿Por qué se acordó de ese día en sus sueños? No quería contestar esa pregunta, no aun. Su mente le daba indicios para contestar esa pregunta y le asustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus respuestas. Negó para salir de su laguna mental y seguir caminando.

Pero un gran vacío se formaba en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento. No de la misión, no de Eren. Algo ocurría lejos de donde se encontraba la legión de reconocimiento. Sintió miedo.

_**-Quedate conmigo Mikasa-**_ el eco en sus pensamientos se hizo presente, creyendo escuchar la voz de Jean a la distancia.

…_.._

…_.._

…

-Por favor no me odies Jean.

* * *

Bueno el soldado que ayudo a Jean. No recuerdo su nombre y como que me da flojera buscar el capítulo en el que sale. Es un soldado de la policia militar, sale diciendo cosas de que eliminara la corrupción y Annie creo que lo apoya. En fin no creo que sea de importancía.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Paz y buenas noches.


End file.
